Hybrides
by Aelle-L
Summary: Et c'est comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle a l'air gavroche, celui des jolies mioches, dans ses jeans, son débardeur blanc, sa simplicité, son insolence et son cuir oublié. Hybride, qu'elle disait.


Fleur Delacour. Fleur Delacour ? Fleur Delacour ! Fleur Delacour. Fleur Delacour… Delacour Fleur ?

Dix minutes que Bill fixait la missive que lui avait fait parvenir son supérieur. Dix affreuses minutes à tenter de se souvenir où il avait bien pu lire ce nom. Dix silencieuses minutes de tensions, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment d'appréhension. Dix minutes, donc. Et toujours pas de Fleur Delacour. Prénom entêtant et retard agaçant. _Ça promet… _

Un bruit de talons d'abord, insupportable.

Porté par deux jambes, finement galbées, immenses dans leurs bas de soies, qui vous racontent des histoires de soirs tout haut, désirables. Au sommet, une masse de cheveux blonds, autrefois argents, aujourd'hui or, deux grands yeux d'azur, rieurs qui contredisent ouvertement les lèvres charnues, rouges carmin, qui esquissent un sourire coupable. Ah oui, le retard, ce qui se dessine entre la bouche délice et les jambes artifices, Bill fait mine de ne pas le voir, un véritable appel aux vices, cette fille est un diable.

Vraisemblablement Fleur a l'habitude de laisser les garçons, pardon, les hommes bouche bée. Cette expression muette, ils lui ont tous fait. Non, ce dont elle n'a pas l'habitude, c'est ce regard haineux. Alors elle minaude, faussement penaude :

« Je suis désolée, je me suis perdue dans les sous-sols. Mettre des bureaux sous terre, c'est insensé ! Remarquez, vu le temps qu'il fait ici, on ne voit pas le soleil quoiqu'il arrive. Chez moi, en France, nous n'avons pas ce type de problème, quand bien même nous les aurions, nous ne nous enterrerions jamais sous terre ! Personne n'aurait le désir de ne pas voir notre si joli Paris, je…

- Et vous êtes ?

La faire taire. Ça devenait vital. Fondamentale. Apprendre à la faire taire. Bon, l'ignorance semble plutôt bien marcher, elle est toute chamboulée à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas être attendue. _Assaillante, mais plutôt craquante. _

- Fleur Delacour, voyons ! Votre nouvelle stagiaire.

- Ah oui, la secrétaire.

- Stagiaire.

Elle le rectifie, le sourire aux lèvres, le venin jusqu'aux yeux. La colère à peine dissimulée ne laisse aucune trace dans sa voix. Il ne l'aura pas comme ça, pas encore une fois. Fleur Delacour, n'est et ne sera jamais une ridicule petite secrétaire, ça serait, non, mais non, ça serait vraiment insensé ! _Carrément craquante._

Bill la fixe un instant, intéressé, finalement la séduction n'est peut-être pas la seule préoccupation de cette petite écervelée. Elle le fait doucement rire avec ses joues rougies par la colère, ses yeux brulants et son sourire carnassier. Toute prête à le déchiqueter. Une lionne en cage. Puis il se reprend, _range tes dents Weasley_, question de fraternité solidaire, ou de solidarité fraternelle, il ne sait plus trop.

- Soit. Et pourquoi poser votre candidature pour ce poste ?

- Améliorer mon anglais.

- Vous pourriez commencer par faire des phrases complètes, vous savez avec un verbe. Peut-être voudriez-vous que je parle plus lentement ?

La voix est faussement aimable, elle ne s'y trompe pas. Alors elle sort son sourire le plus aguicheur, celui qui hurle _hauts les cœurs !_, qui vous secoue l'estomac avec ardeur, et susurre plus qu'elle ne murmure :

- Non, ça devrait aller, merci pour votre considération, monsieur Weasley.

- Trop facile. Elle peut le sentir l'imbécile. La pression de son cœur, l'accélération, elle le fait sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, les personnes de votre type sont déjà bien assez lentes.

Elle a serré les dents, _vas-y mens. Prétend que tu ne ressens rien, je ne vais pas te déstabiliser, je vais te disperser Weasley. Attends, attends !_

- Les personnes de mon type ?

- Talons hauts, cheveux blonds, moue boudeuse rouge sang, évidement, celles qui s'accordent un quart d'heure de retard non pas pour être présentable, mais pour se ménager une entrée inoubliable.

- Ah oui, les filles jolies en fait.

Aller, pour Ron, tu ne vas pas exploser de rire. Aller, Bill, _un peu de sérieux._

- Pas mon genre, mes excuses.

Elle a envie de lacérer son sourire, de lui arracher chacune de ses dents, de mordre toutes ses ridicules taches de rousseurs, oh et de marquer ses trois grains de beauté, là, dans son cou, ils la narguent. Il la nargue. C'est insensé, Fleur Delacour est le genre de **tous **les garçons.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de votre étroitesse d'esprit ? Je pourrais porter plainte. En ma qualité de semi-hybride, parler de « personne de mon type » pour me qualifier, est non seulement profondément insultant, mais surtout foncièrement raciste. Raciste. Lorsqu'on travaille dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que Gringotts qui a su se faire un nom grâce à son éthique et sa pluriracialité, c'est une honte, si ce n'est un délit !

Bill est de plus en plus rouge, persuadée d'avoir gagné la partie Fleur s'emporte avec emphase :

- C'est parce que je suis Vélane, c'est ça ! »

Bill n'y tient plus : il explose de rire. Drapée dans ses restes de dignités et sa robe bleue marine, Fleur claque la porte. Mais elle sourit, il a quand même dit qu'elle était inoubliable.

Et elle, elle ne l'a pas oublié le plus beau des frères Weasley.

* * *

><p>Weasley ne la lâchait pas du regard depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Eh oui, <em>mister<em>, je sais être à l'heure. Oh bien sûr, aucun des hommes de l'assemblée n'est capable de résister à la sinueuse envie de la regarder, de la contempler. Mais elle ne les sent pas, plus, leur regards, elle ne fait que les savoir. Et lui la fixe à n'en plus pouvoir. Il la brule. Elle est persuadée que ce soir, dans la douche, la chaire de son dos sera meurtrie, salie, plus aussi jolie. Il la brule. Pourtant, elle ne se sent pas souillée, juste dérangée. Elle ne le comprend pas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter qu'il lui parle plus lentement, qu'il la regarde moins pressement. Pesamment. Amant. Ses joues se sont embourbées à cette pensée, ridicule, ridicule pensée ! Voilà, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle disait ! Elle fait mine de ne pas voir Weasley se marrer, de toute façons les autres males sont à ses pieds. Avantage de la beauté.

« Je disais donc, que des intervenants gobelins dans les écoles de magies serait une bonne chose pour la liaison entre les races, et donc une bonne chose pour Gringotts.

Le silence est respectueux. Mais Willy est nerveux. Ce bon vieux, Willy. Avec ses yeux bleus, vicieux, vice lard, ses airs de gros lards, son travail de liaison entre les races, Willy le supérieur de Bill et Fleur, ce cher Willy est nerveux. Anxieux. Il ne peut pas laisser cette péronnelle gâcher son jeu, aussi belle soit-elle.

- Mais ma petite demoiselle, je crois que du fait de vos origines françaises vous négligez l'inimitié qui règne entre les deux peuples. Il est inutile d'user votre si jolie voix ou si je puis me permettre votre si jolie gorge à prêcher dans ce sens, nos deux communautés vivent très bien dans ce silence. Vous n'aurez qu'à mouiller vos beaux yeux pour des causes moins perdues.

Il éclate d'un rire lourd, gras. Polie, la foule le suit. De leurs abris, les phalanges de Bill blanchissent, ses veines vont éclater à moins qu'il ne cesse de compresser son poing sous la table. Sereine, Fleur sourit.

- La seule chose que mes si beaux yeux ont eu le privilège de voir dernièrement est la tension qui grandit dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Je ne parle pas seulement de l'Angleterre, je ne parle pas seulement des sorciers. Je parle du monde de la sorcellerie, de notre monde. Nous ne partageons pas seulement un pouvoir, mais aussi des devoirs. Si nous laissons des cicatrices du passé meurtrirent notre présent, c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives. Et gobelins comme humains, nous ne supporterons pas d'être asservis.

Elle voit à peine Weasley qui fait semblant de l'applaudir silencieusement, non, elle a fixé ses grands yeux saveurs saphirs dans ceux de Willy. Elle sait qu'il n'en restera pas là.

- Allons, allons, mademoiselle. Que de biens sinistres prévisions dans une si jolie bouche ! Ce genre de problème ne devrait pas assombrir un regard aussi lumineux.

_Désavantage à la beauté._ Voilà qu'il vire au verbeux. Lentement, elle se tourne, imperceptiblement elle fait un signe de la tête à Bill, à lui de jouer. Elle lui a bien mâché le travail, il doit l'avouer. Se l'avouer. Lui dire à elle ? Plutôt se tuer.

- Alors parlons la langue qui nous est à tous universelle : l'argent. C'est à cela que vous devriez penser. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une prise de marché hollandaise, leurs firmes bancaires commencent à s'installer en provinces. Jusqu'à maintenant nous avons pu les faire fermer grâce à notre entente avec le ministère, mais depuis l'arrivée de cette Ombrage, ceux qu'elle considère comme hybrides ne sont plus en odeur de sainteté. Regardez ce qu'elle fait de Poudlard ! Justement, c'est à Poudlard qu'est la solution : la nouvelle génération. Si nous la formons dans l'idée que nos deux peuples sont amis,_ frères_, alors elle se tournera plus naturellement vers sa _famille_ que vers des étrangers néerlandais. Et puis comme le souligne ma collègue, en des temps troubles qui pourraient bouleverser une institution aussi stable et prestigieuse que Gringotts, la solidarité est synonyme de solidité.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le sourire que Fleur lui renvoie, quelque chose de nue. Le carmin de ses lèvres est parti pendant son plaidoyer, sa bouche est rose, comme celle d'une enfant innocente, oui, il y a de l'innocence dans les sourires de Fleur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand il se rassoit à côté d'elle, il est troublé, elle flattée, l'assemblé médusée. Willy sait qu'il a perdu, alors pour la forme, par esprit de contre reforme il grommelle « Tous des traites à leurs sangs, tous des hybrides ».

Très droit dans sa colère a peine contenue, Bill s'est levé. Non moins nonchalant, non moins souriant, il s'approche de la porte, tentant vainement de cacher ses tremblements. Elle a glissé sa main dans la sienne, il a d'abord pensé, à une petite fille qu'il faudrait guider. Mais elle a resserré ses doigts fins sur les siens, avec tant de vigueur, de cœur, qu'il s'est dit qu'elle faisait la grande, maternelle encore plus que charnelle. Fleur c'est toujours un peu ça, quelqu'un entre la sale gosse et la mère à mioches.

* * *

><p>Ils ont traversé les couloirs main dans la main. Liés. Sans se regarder, sans y penser, sans penser à regarder qu'ils étaient liés. Et puis l'idée a germé dans le cerveau de Bill, troublé. Elle n'avait toujours rien remarqué, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la moins sensuelle. Quand il est arrivé dans son bureau, il cherchait toujours un moyen de se démembrer, parce qu'au fond, maintenant une partie de Fleur lui appartenait. Sa main ? Que c'était cliché.<p>

Heureusement le bureau n'était pas vide.

Grande, dorée, plus suave que slave, belle à saliver, des breloques jusqu'au coude, son prénom tatoué dans le cou, caché par des boucles brunes, chocolats, avec ici et là un peu d'organza, la rivale. Un gouffre abyssal. Oh non, pas entre elles. Juste dans les entrailles de Fleur.

« Mademoiselle Delacour, je te présente Shadia, mon amie.

On a tendance à dire que le parisien n'est pas poli, qu'il en va de même de la parisienne. Soit. Mais on oublie de dire que leurs sorties ont toujours du chien, même quand elles sont d'une humeur de chienne. En soie.

- Bill, Bill, Bill… Je ne t'ai jamais appris à parler aux petites filles ?

- Elle est foutument belle quand elle est en colère.

- C'est ton excuse pour avoir fait sonner_ ami_ comme _amante_ ?

- Je la trouve assez bonne.

- Mademoiselle Delacour ou ton excuse ?

- Que tu es vulgaire Sha !

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Comment se porte ton mari ? Il s'est remis de la pâtée que je lui ai mise au Quidditch le week-end dernier ?

- A merveille. J'étais venue pour t'inviter à diner ce soir, Stan et moi repartons en Egypte à la fin de la semaine, on voulait te voir avant de s'en aller.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ramènerais le dess… D'accord ! D'accord, le vin, je ramènerais le vin.

Elle s'avance, ouvre la porte, jette une œillade railleuse dans le couloir et se retourne :

- Oh, en fait, elle est très jolie mademoiselle Delacour. Tu as vraiment bon gout Bill. »

Fleur l'a entendu, bien sûr. Et Bill le sait.

A vrai dire, même Stan le savait le soir au diner, les oreilles de Weasley n'ayant toujours pas dérougis.

* * *

><p>Elle est là. Elle est partout, maintenant. Il n'ose pas se retourner. Il l'a entendu rire, il sait qu'elle est là. Elle est partout, maintenant. Elle est là.<p>

Elle a laissé son parfum trainé dans son bureau, sa veste dans la voiture allouée par Gringotts, sa montre à l'entrée de la banque, ses talons sur le chemin de traverse un jour de grande chaleur, et voilà qu'elle laisse son rire ricocher sur les sofas de son bar préféré. Parasite. Persiste et insiste ce rire d'anarchiste. Un brin aquarelliste et trois muguets d'alchimiste, illusionniste aussi. Il le trouve triste ce rire. Violent, dérangeant. Alors, il se retourne.

Elle est là, mais bien sûr puisqu'elle est partout. Dos à lui, ses cheveux blond caressant ses épaules, c'est la première fois qu'il la voit sans talons, et à tâtons, c'est comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle a l'air gavroche, celui des jolies mioches, dans ses jeans, son débardeur blanc, sa simplicité, son insolence et son cuir oublié. On a tout de suite envie de la protéger, c'est fou ce qu'elle a l'air frêle. C'est fou ce qu'il y a foule. Les garçons s'activent, se pressent, elle se dérobe, délaisse, ils la dévêtisse, se de désolent, elle s'excuse et s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle ne l'a pas vu, elle ne sait pas qu'il est là. Et puis comme si elle avait senti la brulure de son regard, par mégarde, elle croise le doré de ses yeux.

« Bill !

Elle a l'air ivre. Non pas de rhum, vodka et autre tequilas, non ivre des males qui l'entoure. Dingue de cette auréole qui la suit partout. Finalement, elle se reprend.

- Comment vas-tu, Weasley ?

- Comme il y a une heure.

- J'essaye d'être aimable.

- Non, tu essayes d'être admirable.

- Pour sûr, ça serait admirable de te décrocher une parole aimable !

- Désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

- Ttt, tu, tu as dit, tu, quoi ?

Il aurait pu se moquer, exploser d'un rire tonnerre, un truc de Weasley rustre et rude, qui bousille tout sur son passage. Mais non, il la trouve touchante cette mioche un peu brinquebalante. Quel âge elle peut bien avoir ? Faudra qu'il vérifie demain au bureau. Parfois elle lui donne l'impression d'avoir cent ans et d'autres à peine dix ans. Tellement rafraichissante. Alors il sourit, juste un sourire. Pas un éclat de rire. Il s'est trompé, elle ne doit pas en être à sa première vodka pour parler comme ça.

- Tu as dit que tu étais désolé ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aime pas être diminuée devant toi, je me sens idiote. Est-ce que je flotte ?

- Pardon ?

- Ah non, t'excuses pas deux fois, je vais croire que je suis en train de rêver.

- Parce que tu rêves souvent de moi ?

Elle n'a pas rougi, elle soutient le regard, un peu humide. Mais elle soutient, et on dirait qu'elle se souvient.

- Non, pas tant que ça.

- Laisse-moi deviner, j'y meurs dans d'atroces souffrances en faisant pénitence ?

- Pas toujours.

- Tu es trop bonne avec moi !

- Et toi tu es beau.

- Toi, tu n'es pas belle.

- Tu mens.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est quoi un traitre à son sang ?

Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'ivresse dans sa voix, mais un peu plus de foi. C'est quelqu'un d'étrange Fleur Delacour. La première fois que Bill l'a vu, il a cru que c'était une cruche, il en entendait le creux jusque dans le son de ses pas, après il ne sait pas, en quelques entrechats elle était devenue si fière, si imbue d'elle-même, pendant la réunion, elle avait été douée, persuasive, passionnée, pédante, un peu toujours beaucoup, mais percutante, tout à l'heure elle était gamine sibylline, dansant parmi ses ombres, juste après l'allumette était redevenue allumeuse, et maintenant ? Maintenant le creux, c'était dans le cœur de Bill qu'il faisait cruche. Elle lui donnait le tournis. Tomber amoureux de Fleur c'était un peu comme rentrer en religion, la paix en moins.

- Où tu as entendu ça ?

Bien sûr il le savait, mais avec les enfants il s'agit toujours de gagner du temps.

- Pendant la réunion, je, j'ai entendu Willy, ça t'a touché, je sais, ne fait pas celui qui ne peut pas se rappeler, s'il te plait. J'ai cherché dans mon dictionnaire d'anglais, partout, je suis même partie à la bibliothèque de la faculté, mais tout le monde m'a répondu par un nez froncé. Je te jure, ça fait deux jours que ça me rend dingue. Ça fait deux mois que tu me rends dingue. Et je ne te demanderais pas ça si j'avais trouvé. Je te jure, je sais que ça t'a blessé, mais j'ai eu beau chercher… C'est insensé ! Vous les anglais, vous êtes vraiment mal référencé. C'est insensé !

- Peut-être que oui, ça n'a pas de sens, ces deux mots cote à cote. Pénurie des sens. C'est insensé.

Fleur joue avec ses doigts, ils sont fins, blancs, les ongles couleurs rouge sang. Elle n'a pas trouvé de bonne manucure à Londres, alors elle le fait elle-même. Il y a un pâté sur son index, et une zone trop foncé sur son petit doigt, une larme sur son index. Et puis plein d'autre. Elle a toujours eu l'alcool triste. Il y a quand même une certaine poésie à pleurer dans les bars, les larmes de la Bohème et des nuits parisiennes. Les lames d'une Bohème et le noir parisien ? Elle préfère Bill. Où est Bill ?

Il n'a pas vu ses yeux mouillés. Ou alors il fait comme si. Alors elle remercie. Il était parti chercher sa veste.

- Suis-moi, ici il fait froid.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- Je trouve aussi.

Elle a oublié de demander où ils allaient.

Elle a oublié.

* * *

><p>Elle a sauté dans chacune des flaques d'eau, comme dans son Paris d'antan, son Paris d'enfant. Pas riche pour autant, elle a laissé sa bourse au bar. Mais il s'en fout, il se fout de tout, et même de la boue qu'elle laisse sur son paillasson. Elle a mis un beau bordel dans sa tête, alors l'appartement, tant qu'elle y est belle... Il s'en fout.<p>

Fleur est surprise par l'agencement. C'est lumineux, assez grand, blanc, sauf les fauteuils, ils sont rouge sang, rouge or. Elle se dit qu'il vient d'arriver d'Egypte, alors il n'a pas dû avoir le temps de vraiment s'installer, c'est comme si on avait posé des meubles ici et là. Impersonnel. Elle ne sait pas que c'est la première fille qu'il ramène ici, il ne sait pas que c'est la dernière, aussi.

« C'est joli ici.

Elle n'a pas l'air assuré, assurément : elle ment. Il explose de rire. Tiens, elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait produire des sons autres que des grognements.

- C'est l'appartement d'un ami, on a échangé nos postes en quelque sorte. Je lui ai laissé ma maison en Egypte, il m'a laissé son appartement à Londres. Seuls les canapés sont à moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Parce que Leo aurait été ton supérieur à ma place et il serait forcément tombé amoureux de toi. Ça n'aurait pas été bon pour ton égo. Quoique j'ai pu voir que tu trouves facilement des gens pour le porter si ce n'est le supporter. D'où la nécessité de ta petite cour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a oublié de sourire à sa blague.

- Pourquoi, quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pourquoi tu es aussi, aussi, aussi sarcastique avec moi ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme ça avec les autres, tu, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin !

Il est touché, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pu la blesser à force de l'attaquer. Au fond, il avait beau s'en défendre il ne pouvait nier l'apprécier. Ni l'aimer.

- La réponse est sensiblement la même : ma famille. Mon petit frère Ron, surtout. Il a la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre dans des ennuis pas possible. C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, du_ grand_ Harry Potter. Vous connaissez Harry Potter, chez vous ? Il fallait que je revienne, tu vois, pour le protéger, pas Harry, Ron. Enfin, Harry aussi, c'est un chouette petit. Un nid à emmerde, mais attachant comme pas deux. Ah, mais oui tu le connais, il était champion avec toi l'an passé.

- Tttu tsais que j'étais chchampionnne ?

La dernière fois que Fleur Delacour a bafouillé elle avait cinq ans. C'était en été, sa mère était enceinte, il faisait affreusement chaud, toute la famille était en vacance sur la riviera. Elle s'en souvient très bien. Ce jour-là, sa petite sœur est née. Elle se souvient très bien, l'attente, les cris, les rires, la première rencontre. C'est là que sa mère lui avait demandé de choisir le prénom de la petite. Ils attendaient un garçon, ni elle ni son mari n'avaient pensé à des prénoms de fille, alors autant laisser un lien se créer entre les deux sœurs. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que lien il y avait bien, mais sans besoin de ce genre de manigance, non il y avait eu un lien dès le premier regard. On aurait dit un ange. Gabrielle, un ange.

Mais l'autre, là, avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses manières de rustre bien éduqué, ses sourires francs et foutrement charmants, sa multitude de grains de beauté, un diable !

Promis, la prochaine fois qu'elle se laisse aller à bafouiller, c'est qu'elle a vu Dieu.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Je t'ai dit, une seule et unique raison : Ron. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de lui, je ne te blâme pas, c'est écrit, les filles comme toi ne se souviennent jamais des gars comme lui. Trop gentils, maladroits, invisibles. Il t'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, tu ne lui as même pas répondu. Tu es passé à côté de lui, comme si, comme si tu n'avais même pas pris note de son existence. Ça l'a achevé. Non pas qu'il t'aimait, non. Juste, je ne pouvais pas être aimable avec quelqu'un qui a pris plaisir à humilier mon frère, mon sang.

- Je me souviens de Ronald.

Bill est un Grifondor. L'instinct avant l'instant. C'est comme ça. Alors même si Fleur avait l'air d'avoir fini de parler, il n'allait pas la couper. Mais, jusque-là, il la croyait. Un peu comme on croit à la lune, sans jamais la voir vraiment.

- Il a trois taches de rousseur sur le nez, deux grands yeux d'enfant blagueur, un goût affreux en matière de robe de sorcier, un béguin flagrant pour sa copine fâchée avec le peigne, une amitié sans borne pour Harry et il est très grand. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on leur donne à Poudlard, ils sont tous gigantesque. C'est insensé !

- Tu te souviens de Ron.

- Il a sauvé la vie de ma petite sœur. Je me souviens de Ronald, oui.

Ils ont l'air un peu idiot, là, debout dans l'entrée, à répéter les phrases de l'autre, comme une profession de foi. Elle, elle s'en fout, elle est charmante n'importe où, lui, il s'enfuit dans la cuisine, pour retarder le charme. Peine perdue. Civilité retrouvée, il lui demande si elle veut boire.

- De l'eau suffira, merci.

- Tu as quel âge Fleur ?

- L'âge de boire de l'alcool. Tu ne me feras pas virer d'Angleterre pour fausse carte d'identité et ivresse sur la voie publique.

- Et parce que tu rends ivre la voix du public ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était un traitre à son sang.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton âge.

- Dix-neuf ans.

Il s'attend presque à ce qu'elle rajoute « et toutes mes dents ». Mais non, elle se tait, honteusement. Il ne se sent pas plus grand pour autant. Même pas vingt ans. Une gosse. Un orgueil de gamine et une gueule d'ange mutine. Normal qu'elle vous rende accro comme à l'héroïne. Si Charly apprend ça, il va se moquer de lui, jusqu'à, oh et bien, jusqu'à… Attendez une minute, pourquoi Charly apprendrait quoique ce soit ? Il ne va rien se passer. Il ne se passe rien. Foutu courage des Griffondor. Il aurait fait un parfait Poufsouffle, fidèle, travailleur, loyale, sur, mais non. Foutu courage des Griffondor qui vous pousse à fuir la lâcheté, et à vous réveiller en plein milieu d'une soirée raide dingue d'une sale gosse pas plus épaisse qu'un sac d'os.

- Et donc, tu veux savoir si je suis bien un traitre à mon sang ?

- Bien sûr que non, je sais déjà que tu n'es pas un traitre à ton sang. C'est insensé ! Je veux savoir ce qu'est un traitre à son sang.

- Tu te trompes, ma belle. Je suis un traitre à mon sang. Un traitre à son sang, c'est un hybride, Fleur. Tu te rappelles quand on préparait la réunion pour Gringotts ? Que tu me disais que même si ça ne se voyait pas être un hybride, c'était avoir les pieds entre deux mondes, entre deux cultures, entre deux races, ne jamais savoir sur lequel danser ? Ne jamais savoir si on aura un jour le droit de danser ? Être un traitre à son sang c'est pareil. On a la _chance_ de naitre de deux parents sorciers, qui sont eux même issus de parents sorciers, et ainsi de suite sur plusieurs lignées, mais on trahit cet héritage en se liant avec des moldus, des nés moldus, des sangs mêlés, d'autres hybrides, en somme. On va à l'encontre de la loi du sang, celle qui devrait nous pousser à détester ces intrus, ces autres, à en faire nos antagonistes. Être traitre à son sang c'est avoir l'idiotie de croire en son prochain.

- C'est insensé !

- Oui.

- Non, c'est insensé. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas, je me fous de vos logiques mormones à vous autres les anglais. Mais vous avez vraiment un souci avec la langue, votre langue. En même temps, vous avez un souci avec notre nourriture, tu ne m'enlèverais pas de la tête l'idée que c'est lié. Toi, tu tiens à ton sang, c'est évident. Tu m'as détesté sans même t'avoir vu parce que j'ai blessé l'orgueil de petit garçon de ton frère. De ton sang, tu disais ! Alors comment pourrais-tu le trahir ? Non, moi j'aurais appelé ça traitre à la sorcellerie, ou quelque chose de ce gout-là. Encore faudrait-il en avoir du gout, messier ! Traitre à la magie c'est tellement plus joli.

- Je t'explique que je suis mis au banc de la société, parce que j'ai, malgré tout, malgré eux, de l'estime pour l'homme et toi, toi, tu viens me parler d'esthétisme ?

- De mots. Tu me parles de maux, je te parle de mots. Les choses ont un sens, tu sais ? Elles comptent.

- Tu ferais une très bonne traitre à ton sang, Fleur.

- J'y compte bien, Bill.

Elle s'est mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'a embrassé. Sur la bouche. Evidement.

* * *

><p>Une année et demi a passé, les yeux se sont rougis, il y a eu des cris, beaucoup de larmes, mais aucun n'est parti. Ça aurait été comme perdre la vie. Il était beau Bill, vraiment beau. Sa tante Muriel lui répétait souvent quand il était petit avant de dire que Charly, lui n'était qu'un garnement. Mais ça Fleur l'ignore, pas que Bill était beau, mais que Muriel hurlait.<p>

De toute façon, là, seule dans cette infirmerie nauséabond qui suinte les chairs et le courage en décomposition, ce n'est pas à ça qu'elle pense. Elle panse ses blessures. Il dort, et elle a peur que ça dure. C'est dur. D'attendre, de comprendre. Elle se sent seule. Quand est ce qu'elle est arrivée ici déjà ? Mais non, pas ici, ici. Pas dans cette infirmerie qui pue le vomis. Non, dans ce pays ? Est-ce qu'elle en est seulement repartie ? C'est cliché, mais il était devenu un peu, sa patrie. Il avait gagné la partie. Salaud. _Beau salaud_. Mais réveille-toi à la fin, faut que je t'embrasse, tu te crois dans un conte de fée ? C'est insensé !

« Aie.

Quel cri, quelle victoire, quel rugissement purement Griffondor,_ Aie_, non mais _Aie_, dix heures qu'elle le guette, qu'elle couve, et lui, **juste** _Aie_. N'importe quoi. Bon sang, que sa voix lui avait manqué. Dix heures, c'est long.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour ?

- Fleur ?

- Qui d'autre ?

Qui d'autre ? Bien sûr, _Fleur_. Qui est ce qui, au beau milieu d'une bataille à Poudlard, quelques instants après que vous vous soyez fait lacérer le visage par un loup déchainé, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, pouvait être belle à en crever et vous gaver d'ironie jusqu'à en mourir ? Fleur. _Sa_ Fleur.

- Ma mère.

- Oh, mais va mourir, Weasley !

- J'en reviens.

Son visage s'assombrie. C'est très étrange de voir le visage de Fleur s'assombrir, enfin, cette fille porte une lumière en elle, _un peu comme une étoile._ C'est étranger à Fleur de s'assombrir. A moins que cette soirée soit un trou noir. Et qu'elle aussi se soit fait engloutir.

- Tu aurais voulu voir ta mère ? Elle doit être tout près. Je peux aller la chercher. Elle avait besoin de dormir, tu sais.

- Reste.

Elle lui sourit, gentiment. Encore une fois, comme une enfant. Oh, elle ne l'est plus tant, elle n'a plus le temps maintenant. _C'est ce qu'elle dit_. Mais encore aujourd'hui, elle reste pour lui, une petite fille.

- Je dois aller voir Greyback.

Il s'est redressé, d'un coup. Comme un seul homme. _Mais tu n'es qu'un seul homme, Bill_. Un homme et un demi-loup. _Hybride. _

- Vous l'avez ? Vous avez Greyback ?

- Non, justement.

- Ah, je te reconnais bien là mon cœur. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'étais surpris de te voir ici. Je t'imaginais la baguette au poing, les cheveux aux vents, les vêtements déchirés par tes combats effrénés, la rage de vaincre, les lèvres charnues...

- Oh, épargne-moi tes rêveries érotiques, Weasley.

Elle joue bien l'ingénue. Il essaye de rire, mais sa mâchoire se tend. Fleur le sent.

- J'aurais pensé que tu défendrais ma belle gueule avec plus de panache, Delacour.

- Oh mais, tu n'as rien compris. Je veux le remercier ce Greyback. Il m'enlève une sacrée épine du pied. J'allais finir à Azkaban, moi. Avec toutes ces gamines qui te regardent constamment, non mais vraiment ! Des enfants, je te jure. C'est insensé ! Maintenant, je t'ai tout à moi.

Comme si Bill Weasley aurait pu appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu de sérieux. C'est insensé !

- Toi, mon cœur, si tu avais été à Poudlard tu aurais été un Serpentard...

- … après, je le tuerais. De sang-froid. Ma carte de remerciement bien calée dans ses dents. Ça sera grandiose. Je t'inviterais si tu veux. Je vais le tuer d'avoir osé te toucher. Le démembrer. Tu es à moi, tout à moi. Je vais le déchiqueter.

- ... mais je t'aurais ramené tous les soirs dans mon plumard. "


End file.
